The automatic pinpoint landing and positioning technique of a UAV consists in pinpoint landing of a UAV using techniques such as machine vision in the scenario of an unmanned operation, and fixing the position of the UAV to a desired accurate position after landing. This technique can be used in many applications. For example, after the UAV lands, coordinated ground equipment performs interaction with it as desired, e.g., automatic battery replacement, or automatic load replacement.
Generally, common positioning solutions include a totally active mode, i.e. after a UAV lands on the ground, moving it to the desired position using an actuator, such as a motor, and fixing the three dimensions thereof in the plane (two linear dimensions, and one angle).
A totally passive mode is also possible, e.g. the solution of Skycatch company; the bottom of the UAV is made in a large conical shape, the landing positioning portion is made as a large conical pit, and after landing, the UAV automatically slides into the landing positioning portion, so as to position the two linear dimensions of the plane of the UAV. Alternatively, landing gear of the UAV are made as vertical columns, and conical pits are arranged at the same intervals on the landing pad, so that when the UAV lands on conical projected areas, it automatically slides to the bottoms of the conical pits and is fixed in three dimensions.
However, the traditional positioning solutions have defects as follows:
For the solution of a totally active mode, the disadvantage lies in that a relatively large number of actuators are needed. Since it is necessary to fix three dimensions of the UAV, the device for positioning and guiding the UAV is complicated, and thus the cost and complexity of the equipment are increased.
For the solution of a totally passive mode, the disadvantage lies in the large volume of the device. For example, a conical structure has a large occupied space, and it is difficult to make the equipment small.